Curse Of Time -Book 1: Power Of The Soul-
by 7Keys
Summary: Self Insert: A strange looking cursed girl-Who Allen renamed Ellen-washes up on shore outside the Order. Then its revealed Ellen has Innocence and Allen finds out he has a twin sister. Meanwhile Tyki and Road uncovers some Noah family secrets. Soon they start to think there's more to this 'holy war' and themselves then it seems... [Angst/Drama/Mystery/Action/Adventure]
1. Prologue: Belinda And Red

A/N: This is a Authoress Self Insertion; Im Belinda!

I refuse to accept the view that mankind is so tragically bound to the starless midnight of racism and war that the bright daybreak of peace and brotherhood can never become a reality... I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word.

-Martin Luther King, Jr.

Prologue: Belinda And Red

 **[Journal Of Belinda]**

 _-I had this book with white pages thrown at me well trying to get food.-_

 _Belinda_

 _..._

 _Yes, that's my name; Snake._

 _I'm a fucking snake..._

 _Heh_

 _Ironic ain't it_?

 _These humans need to make up there mind, am I a Snake Demon or Dragon?_

 _In my opinion I look more like a Dragon._

 _..._

 _Lets see um...I think I'm a year and a half as the villagers call it_.

 _I've lived on the streets for as long as I can remember_

 _I've never had a family or home._

 _Well I think I once had a home..._

 _but all I remember from it is screams, heat, red, and someone running._

 _I think I also had a sibling..._

 _But I was more likely abandoned because of my freakish appearance and abilities._

 _Really who would want a child with a tail, horns, fangs, and mismatched colored eye's?_

 _Like I said, Dragon._

 _I've always longed to be loved...accepted._

 _To know that I'm wanted._

 _To have a place to belong.._

 _To have reason for living..._

 _..._

 _Its hard to face reality isn't it_?

 **-[13 years before main story]-**

"Wha' the bloody 'ell are ya' doin'?!"

Red felt the village grownups stop beating him up, he opened one eye to see what happened to make them stop.

There in front of him was a girl a little shouter then him, with reddish brown hair like him that's up to her mid back in length. She's also wearing a oversized black hat and oversized ragged long sleeve shirt that looks like it was once white and black long pants. But the strangest part was her eyes and mouth; Her right was blood red and the left was golden yellow and she appears to have...fangs?

The taller man spoke up "Move aside child, NOW" He demanded. She swallowed nervously but held her ground "No" She said back.

"Damnit child that demon needs to be punished!" The man shouted, She scowled. Then looked back at me then my exposed left arm, she looked at the men growling.

"If he's a 'emon the' so am I!" She shouted and pulled of her hat.

The village people gasp in shock and fear "WHAT THE HELL?!" Screeched one of the men in disgust.

In top of her head was two horns[1] and a lizard like tail appeared from under her shirt. I gaped in shock and wonder.

She looked back at at him, ran over and grabbed his hand and took off running away from the men running after them

The two kids hid in a large Bush, the horned girl looked out then sighed, they where safe; For now. She popped her head back in and looked at him, he narrowed his eyes " 'ey lizard gir' why did ya' save me?" She shrugged and gave him a smile that didn't reach her haunted dull eyes "don' know, jus' saw ya' in trouble" She said then narrowed her eyes "Can' stand 'em humans" She snorted.

 _'_ _Hum a talker eh? Well best get some information on this lizard girl.'_ "Wha's ya're name?" He asked slowly. She closed her eyes "Don' 'eally have a name but 'oeple like ta 'all me Belinda" She opened her mismatched eyes " its 'eans snake" she added quietly. Belinda looked at him "So, wha's ya're name?" "The' 'all me 'ed" He said, Belinda nodded "ok 'ed" She fake smiled again.

She got up and crawled out of the bush, he followed. She stood up and looked at him "'ot ta go 'ed, 'ye" he stood up at nodded "'ye Belinda"

They walked away in different directions but unknown to ether their paths will cross again...and then things will be different.

 **[1] Ya know Lucy/Nyu from Elfen Lied? Well those are the horns I have!**

 **I tryed to write the heavy British accent lol! Probably was a big fail!**

 **The reason Allen/Red was so nice was because well...he found someone like him**!


	2. Whats going on?

**I'm going to make my own cover for this story so I don't have to use the one that's the cover right now its not that I don't like it...I just want to have my own.**

 **I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, I tryed to keep them in character.**

 **I own nothing, just this plot-bunny...and Belinda because she IS me lol!**

 _Hope in reality is the worst of all evils because it prolongs the torments of man._

 _-Friedrich Nietzsch_ e

 **Chapter 1**

 _Whats going on?_

 **[Somewhere in Europe]**

 _-No POV-_

 **"Come to me, children, and follow my way,~"**

The fullmoon hung high over a small village, if anyone where to listen close they would hear a solf dark lullabie blowing through the wind.

 **"Into the world of Darkness and Magic.~"**

A silhouette of a girl sitting on a large church was covering the moon. She opened her mouth, flashing vampire like fangs in the moonlight, Words solfly brushed past her lips.

 **"With all my power, I'll show you the way,~"**

She opened her glowing haunted eyes.

 **"To all of your dreams, hopes, and...~"**

The silhouette of the girl disappeared leaving the last word hanging in the air.

 **"...Illusions.~"**

 **[The black order a mouth later]**

 _-Allen POV-_

I walked down the black order halls -Once again- ignoring the whispering and looks. Me, lenalee, and BaKanda just got back from a mission in Europe and honestly I'm exhausted.

I neared my room, planning on taking a good nap, when A shout made me halt "Walker!" I turned my head to see my personal stalker; Link, running towards me.

"Hm?" I asked as he stopped in front of me, he cleared his throat "Walker you just got back from a mission correct?" Great just what I need; An Interrogation. "Yes" I answered him. "Did you do anything to the Ark before you left?" Huh? I looked him in the eyes "No, Is anything wrong with it?" I asked.

"The night you left a month ago the Ark acted strange, It was glowing and humming" I raised an eyebrow at that "Do you know what may have caused it?" I shook my head "I'm sorry I don't know" I said with a frown, he stared at me for a few minutes then nodded and he walked away.

I blinked then turned and walked towards my room, that nap back on my mind.

 **[One dark stormy night, a few mouths later]**

 _-Belinda POV-_

Fear was the only thing I could feel as the ruff cold waves crashed against my body, as I was tossed around in the stormy sea. _Is this my end?_ I crashed against what I think was a rock. I saw black start forming at the corners of my vision, Then I lost consciousness.

 **[The black order, the next day]**

 _-Allen POV-_

I awoke with a start, My cursed eye was burning, it didn't feel anything like it does when there's an akuma. And I heard humming coming from the waters outside the order, I strangely felt drawn to it.

I threw the covers back and got out of bed, I left my room in a trance like state.

I was nearing the main door when I felt something grab my wrist. I slowly turned my head towards them, Lenalee was standing their holding my wrist with a worried look "Allen why didn't you respond? I called you ten times!" I stared unblinking at her, her frown became deeper "Allen?" I flinched when the burning in my left eye increased. I blinked when I heard a whisper.

 ** _Please help me...please..._**

 _Huh? Help with what?_ I turned back towards the door.

 _ **Please...I don't wanna die...**_

I looked back at Lenalee "Please let go" She didn't let go, her grip only increased. She looked me in the eyes "Allen, whats wrong?" She asked solfly. "Let go...please, someone's calling, they need help" I pleaded quietly "If I don't go they will die..."

"Then I'm coming with you" She said and let go, I nodded then walked towards the door with Lenalee coming up close behind.

 _ **please save me...please...**_

I opened the door and walked towards to edge of the cliff. "Down there" I said to myself and got ready to go down

- **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** -

After the climb down my eye felt like it was on fire, I was panting and holding my eye. "Allen are you ok?" Lenalee ask worriedly walking up to me, I looked at her and smiled "Y-yes" I responded.

I walked towards the water, I saw something washed up on choir "Huh?" I walked over to it and gasped in shock when I saw what it was.

It was a teenage girl.


	3. To have a reason

**I had to change my name in this story because honestly...its not sitting well with me. Don't get me wrong cos I love snakes, I just don't like the name.**

 **Respond to review**

 **AngelHeartsX: Oh thank you thank you thank you for reviewing! It makes me so happy that someone likes my fanfiction!**

 _The most important kind of freedom is to be what you really are. You trade in your reality for a role. You give up your ability to feel, and in exchange, put on a mask._

 _-Jim Morrison_

 **Chapter 2**

 _To have a reason._

||Flashback/Dream||

 _A two year old girl that a lot called Belinda sat in a cold empty cell, it was used to hold expirmetal test subjects; like her. She shifted, the tight fabric of her straightjacket rubbing against her. She blew a lock of white hair out of her face._

 _The door to her cell opened "All right number 12796 its time"_

 _She slowly raised her head, Her dull empty eyes looking at the one who spoke. Why her? Why can't they just kill her already? Her white tail curled nervously around her body_.

-8 years later-

 _She screamed in pain as she felt something slash across her left eye, blood quickly began flowing out. She thought she heard a voice "I curse you Allen!" Allen? Who is Allen? I felt an anxiety attack coming on._

 _From that day forward she had a strange scar across her left eye_.

-5 years later-

 _::Attention, test subject 12796 has escaped, I repeat, test subject 12796 has escaped. 12796 is extremely dangerous, approach with extreme caution::_

 _She wants to escape, not like when they take her outside sometimes, She wants to actually escape this hell hole._

 _She used her ability's to create a wormhole in the wall and jumped in._

 _The sea crashed against the cliff far below her. She was cornered at the edge of a cliff, they approached her and she backed up further towards the edge._

 _"12796 surrender and you will not be harmed" She fearfully shook her head, she got slashed across her chest. She fell over the edge and into the water below._

||End Flashback/Dream||

 **[Black order, medical wing]**

 _-Belinda POV-_

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling, at first I thought I was back at that hell hole then I remembered that happened. I looked around to see purple curtains on ether side of the bed I was lying on, I felt a sharp pain along my chest and I groaned in pain. Why can't I just die already?

A old looking women opened the curtain "Oh your awake" My eyes widened in fear, Holy fucking crap that women is SCARY! I rolled to my side and curled into a ball "Miss?" "Go away..." I tryed to sound calm, even though I'm deeply frightened.

"Miss, I need to change your bandages" She said, I shook my head. I heard her walk up to my bed "I'm not going to hurt you" she said softly, I looked at her and slowly rolled back on my back and let her change my bandages.

Just then someone walked in.

 _-Allen POV-_

After me and Lenalee found that girl we brought her to the medical wing, I just found out her woke up.

I walked in to see the head nurse changing her bandages, she kept on flinching every time the head nurse touched her. I finally got a good look at her.

Parts of her hair was white well other parts was reddish brown. She has white horns, a white reptilian tail that's tipped green. Her right eye was yellow -like a Noah's- and the left is red. But the most shocking is she has the same curse mark as me across her left eye! In fact she almost looks like a female version of me!

I stared at the curse mark in complete and other shock, I walked up to her when the head nurse was done. She turned her dull empty eyes towards me, she seemed deeply frightened but I can tell she's trying to mask it. I smiled trying to comfort her "Hello there, my name is Allen Walker" I introduced myself.

She didn't say anything a minutes then she opened her mouth, showing vampire like fangs "H-Hi, Allen...I don't really have a name but most call me Belinda...But please don't, I don't like being called a snake" She said calmly, She doesn't like her name? I looked her in the eyes "Well do you want a different one?" She didn't do anything for a moment then she nodded.

I thought for a moment, She seems to look like me...in fact its almost like she's my twin. Its not original but I think I got one for her, besides my gut is telling me to call her it. I flashed a smile "What about Ellen?" I suggested, Her eyes showed emotion for a moment but it was gone so fast it was like it wasn't even there "Yes, I like it" The girl now named Ellen smiled.

Ellen tilted her head to the side "Um, where am I?" She asked.

"Your at the Black Order, medical wing" I responded, she nodded slowly "I hope we can become friends" I said happily.

I can tell she is like me, she where's a mask to cover her true self.

 **[A week later]**

 _-Belinda/Ellen POV-_

"Hey Ellen, I heard your being released today!" Allen came walking in well I was changing into my white and black straightjacket -The thing has grown on me, well at lest I can move my arms now- I felt heat rise on my face. My personality mask slipped "A-Allen!" I squeaked in fear as I tryed to cover my chest.

"OH!" He deeply blushed and covered his eyes "I'm sorry!" He quickly backed out of the room. Once I calmed down from my anxiety attack, I put of my long gray silk pants.

I put back of my calm mask and looked at the door "Allen I'm done you can come in now" I called out to him, he walked back in with a strange tall man with purple hair and in white "Er, sorry Ellen" Allen apologized again, the tall man stepped forward.

"Hello Ellen, I'm Komui Lee. Based on your appearance-" I scowled "-we think you may have Innocence" He explained, my tail swished side to side in annoyance "Well of course I have Innocence, I'm only 15" I said hotly, Komui's eyes went wide and his face turned beat red "NO no no nonono not THAT kind!" He freaked, he then calmed down and cleared his throat.

"Let me rephrase that, We think your an Accommodator to a substance known as Innocence which is also called the Crystal of God." He said well waving for me to follow. I looked at Allen with hidden nervousness "Will you come with me?" he smiled and nodded "Sure!" He said happily as we walked out the door to wherever he wants to take me.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

We walked onto a elevator, I jumped when it started going down. A few minutes the elevator stops in front of a giant blue tentacle She-monster! I look up at her in fear.

"Hello Hevlaska-" Komui started talking to the She-Monster now known as Hevlaska, I tuned out the rest on there conversation. I squeaked in surprise and fright when I all of the sudden felt something wrap around me and start feeling my body, horns, and tail. My body stiffening, I blink wide eyed up at Hevlaska.

 _"Yes, she does have innocence"_ She spoke , she looked(?) at Komui "What type? She looks like a Parasitic type" He asked well glancing at my horns and tail.

 _"I'm not sure, it feels like a Parasitic but yet it does not. It doesn't seem to be shortening her life span; in fact it feels like its increased. It feels like its fused with her very soul"_ Komui drops his klipboard in shock, his mouth hung open. He closed his mouth and pushed up his glasses "Well that was...unexpected" he picked up his klipboard then looks back up at Hevlaska.

"Can you check her synchronization rate?" He asked, I gasped when she lifted me in the air and up to her face. He touched her for head to mine.

 _"5%, 10%, 15%, 20%, 25%, 30%, 35%, 40%, 45%, 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, She's at a 90% synchronization rate, for now"_ She put me down, Komui was scribbling fiercely on his klipboard with a large grin. Allen looked at me and smiled, my eyes became an upside U and I sweatdroped at Komui's antics.

"That's it! Your innocence must be an evolved form of the Parasitic Type!" He shouted happily "We will call it the Soul Type!" He explained everything to me about the holy war, Innocence, Akuma, Noah, and the black order.

"Welcome to the black order Ellen!" He welcomed me.

 _GROWL!_

Me and Allen's stomachs growl in hunger, I looked at Komui "Hey four eyes, ya got any food around?" I asked with a grin.

 **[Cafeteria]**

 _-Allen POV-_

We entered the cafeteria, Ellen stopped and looked at the Exorcists and finder's nervously. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me, I nodded and gently brought her over to Jeryy.

"Hello Allen! Oh who's this cutie?" He looked At the fidgeting Ellen "Did Komui clone you again?" I shook my head "No not this time" I smiled "Her name is Ellen and she's a new Exorcist!" I said happily.

"Oh ok! What would you two like to eat?" I ordered my food and then looked at Ellen "What would you like?" She perked "I can have anything?"

Jeryy smiled "Well of course sweety!" The grin she had at that moment could rival a Noah's!

"Bacon, bacon, bacon, more bacon, chicken, shrimp, stake, ribs-" She ordered a meal just as large as mine...but mostly involving some type of meat "-Cheese, and chocolate chip cookies!" She ended her order.

After we got our food we went over to a table and sat down. Soon after Lenalee, Levi, and BaKanda come over and sat down...well Levi instead rushed at Ellen well yelling _"STRIKE!"_ Luckily he tripped and fell on his face.

He got up and sat at the table "Hey Allen did you get a girlfriend?" He looked closely at Ellen -Who was currently digging into her large mountain of food- and blinked "Or did Komui clone you again?"

"Nii-san needs to stop cloning Allen and dumping the clones in the sea!" Lenalee remarked with a frown, I sighed "neither, she's just a friend that so happens to look just like me. Her name is Ellen and she's a new Exorcist" I looked over at Kanda to see him staring at her.

"Kanda?" I asked, he looked at me and went back to his soba well mumbling something about _'Twin Moyashi's'_.

"Ellen, what kind of Innocence do you have?" Lenalee asked Ellen well looking at her food. She looked at Lenalee "An evolved form of Parasitic, four eyes calls it the Soul Type" She answered her "Do to the fact its apparently fused with my very soul" she swished her tail, it acedently nocked Kanda's soba off the table and on to the floor.

A dark aura formed around him and he pulled out Mugen "You fucking baka tokage!" He yelled, Ellen's eyes widen in fear and takes off running with Kanda hot on her heals.

I don't know what came over me but when he cut her across her back and I hear her screech in pain I jump up and punched BaKanda in the face with my Innocence arm.

I then ran over to the crying and shaking Ellen, I picked her up and ran out of the cafeteria.

 **Tokage: Lizard**

 **Soul type Innocence: The soul type is the evolved form of the Parasitic type. The soul type is basically the soul itself do to the fact its well...fused with the soul, do to that fact it changes the hosts body and gives them some of their souls traits based by the type of soul they have. When invoked the host body literally becomes the Anti-Akuma weapon it self. The can change parts of there body to the soul form at will -Like turning into weapons or shapeshifting into animals- for example think of a werewolf- A human with the soul of a wolf**.

 **The hosts life span is NOT shortened like the Parasitics, in fact its increased. But for replacement of that you could say that if they don't get enough food, their sanity will start slipping little by little until there completely insane. So you can say they eat to stay sane**.

 **Ellen: Light**

 **Next time:**

 **"What did they do to you Ellen!"**

 **"I'm doing blood relations tests**!"

 **"Tyki what the hell are you doing!"**

 **"She's my...what?"**

 **"What did you do to your room Ellen?!"**

 **Next chapter: DNA troubles**!


	4. DNA Troubles!

**Sorry If it took long to update, I'm starting to become discouraged that no one likes it...**

 **Chapter 3**

 _DNA troubles!_

 **(Cafeteria, after Allen ran out)**

 _-Kanda POV-_

Everyone including me watched the door in shock where the moyashi ran out with that tokage girl, I touched the spot where Allen punched me. Then it hit me- why DID I attack the tokage? I looked over at my soba that's now on the ground.

No...that's not the reason I attacked her. Its because of my anger, the feelings I felt when I looked at her, I don't understand them. I got up off the ground and walked out of the cafeteria fuming.

I cant get that girls face out of my fucking head! Her soft pale skin, as if she doesn't get sun often. Her slowly turning white hair, my urge to run my hand through it was so strong. Those white horns, tail, fangs, and claws, its was like I was looking into her very soul. That cursed scar, so much secrets. And Finally those mismatched eyes, so hollow and empty, those are the eyes of someone who has seen too much of this cruel fucking world. The way they looked at me when I cut her...fear, the only thing I could see in them was pure cold fear.

I stopped walking and punched the wall in anger "Damn it! Whats wrong with me!" I growled.

 **(Outside The Medical Wing** )

 _-Allen POV_ -

The door opened and Ellen slowly walked out. I looked at her, she kept flinching every time one of the nurses tryed to touch her. Why does she flinch every time someone other then me touches her? "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly, she looked up at me and flashed a sad smile "Yes" She whispered.

I smiled back sweetly but in my mind my 'black side' was plotting a way to hurt BaKanda...very very bad, hm should I give him to Komui or should I kick him off the side of the cliff outside? I shook my head and pulled my attention back to Ellen "I've got something to show you, come on!" She nodded and followed me down one of the halls, good thing I have a map with me this time.

 _-Ellen POV_ -

We stop in front of a door, I looked at the plate on it. The name on it was my new name that Allen gave me, it said 'Ellen' My eyes widen in surprise. I look over at Allen's smiling face "Is this... _my_ room?" I ask slowly, he nodded "Well of course!" I looked back at the door "But..." I don't understand, why all this? Why give all this to a freak like me? Why are you being so nice to me?

He opened to door for me and gently pushed me in "Go in and check it out!" He said, I looked around the room wide eyed. There's a bed in the corner closest to the door with a white pillow and sheets and a black blanket, on the bed was I guess is my exorcist uniform that I was fitted for earlier, on the left wall is a large panting of black dragon flying under the fullmoon, a window on the back wall with black curtains, under the window is a desk, in the left back corner is a large dresser, and another door That I guess leads to the bathroom.

"This...is so wonderful" I whispered amazed, I've never had my own room before! Nor clothes, a warm bed, nothing! I turned and looked at the dragon panting, it felt like it was calling out to me. I turned and looked at Allen as he walked in "Do you like it Ellen?" Unshed tears caused my eyes to burn "I love it" I whispered. Allen walked over and sat on my new bed, he watched as I examined my new room.

I looked back at Allen "Why...?" I whispered, I felt tears start to form in my eyes. "Huh? What do you mean why?" He asked confused.

"W-why do you do all this for me? What did I do to deserve all-" I waved my slightly clawed hand to the room "-this?" I asked

"Why shouldn't we do all this?" He tilted his head to the side, at that moment I felt my dam crack and tears started falling down my face "B-Because I'm not worthy...WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME!" I screamed, I let my bangs cover my eyes as I started shaking from the force of my crying "No one has EVER done anything for me! I've always been alone!" I hiccupped, all of a sudden I felt warm arms rap around me.

"No, your not alone Ellen" I heard Allen's voice whisper tenderly, I lend onto his chest as he rubbed cycles on my back "Its ok you can let it out" At that moment I let all my emotions come out at once, all my anger, fear, and sadness. I cryed into his chest well griping his shirt for support.

"Let it all out" I don't know how long we where like that, I eventually fell asleep in his protective arms.

 _-Allen POV-_

I looked down at Ellen's sleeping form against my chest, her twin face was still stained with her tears. I picked her up and walked over to the bed and I gently layed her down. I sat on the edge and watched her sleep.

I knew she was hiding something and from what I could see it looks like its just as bad as my past before I met Mana. I ran my fingers through her hair, I hope she can open herself up enough to tell me what it is. I got up, I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

I smiled sadly, we are not so different.

 **(The black ark, Library)**

 _-Tyki POV-_

I ran my fingers over the spins of the _C section_ books, come on there gotta to be something to read!

I found one and tryed to pull it out but it didn't move "What the hell?" I said annoyed. I pulled harder and after some effort it came out with a large cloud of dust, I started coughing. I looked down at it and then back at the spot I just pulled it out of. Squinting my eyes I looked inside to see a latch. It was rusty and covered in dust, it looked like it hasn't been touched in a very very very long time.

"Huh?" Someone said behind me, I turned my head to see Road who was rocking back and forth on her heals "Tyki what are you doing?"

"Hey Road come looks at this" I said, she smiled and looked in the spot where the book was on the shelf "What is that?" She asked well looking closer, I shrugged "Don't know" I said.

She pulled back and grinned mischievously "Well then lets find out!" She laughed and stuck her arm in. "I don't know Road, what if we are not supposed to open it?" I said suspiciously.

"Then all the more reason to open it" She said happily, she grunted from trying to open it. She pulled her arm out and looked back in "Its locked" She whined.

"You stick your hand through it and find out whats behind it" She said as she backed up and picked up the book that was there and opened it.

Rolling my eyes I stuck my arm in and expected to pass through except it didn't! "What the-? I tryed again but nothing happened "WHAT THE SAME HELL IS THIS?!" I shouted, why cant I pass through?! My eye started to twitch, I started to punch it in rage.

"Tyki what the hell are you doing?!" Road forcefully pulled out my arm "Not that I don't like violence but right now we are trying to be quite!" She pushed me into a chair "Now chill out" She commanded, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes, you are right I'm sorry" I apologized, Road picked up at book but then something fell out of it. "Whats that?" I asked, she looked down and picked it up "Its a photo" She said as she walked over to me so both of us can look at it.

It was very old and dusty, the image was faded but you can still make out three people, and two very young children.

"Hey" Road pointed at the tall man on the right "That looks like Millenie!" Sure enough it looked like the Earls human form, My eyes widened. I then pointed at the women next to him "but who's that?" I asked myself out loud. She had long black hair and blue eyes, she was also wearing noble women clothes. The smaller child had very dark brown unruly hair and silver eyes, the child was rather strange. The other had dark brown hair and brown eyes "I don't understand, why is children with the Earl?"

I then looked at the third person but when I looked closely at it I gasped "What is HE going in this?!" I yelled. Road looked at the man "What? Who's that?" She asked, the man looked like a older version of me with green eyes.

"My father" I whispered.

 **(The Black Order, the next morning** )

 _-Ellen POV-_

I awoke to the sight of my new room, sitting up I looked around then at my exorcist uniform. I took my time to examine it.

It was manly black with silver trimming, with of course the rose cross. The alter was designed similar to my straightjacket with a few changes. The sleeves are long and lose with long silver leather like ribbons at the end. The jacket ends above the bellybutton and it has an attachable hood.

The black beige wide legged pants are knee length, the back has a hole to slip my tail through. I looked under it to find a long silky silver ribbon to tie around the waist. Huh, I like it.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom door, I opened it and walked in. It was a nice bathroom in my eyes. On the left side was a sink and above it was a large mirror. In the back in the middle of the wall was a toilet. On the right was a large shower with black curtains.

I smiled and waged my tail happily, I took off my clothes and put them in a pile on the floor. I pulled back the shower curtains and stepped in.

I turned it on and stood there allowing the warm water to run down my body, I moaned in pleasure. I grinned and tilted my head up allowing the water the flow through my shoulder blade length hair. I cant help it, I love the heat!

I looked down at my body and frowned, so meany scars. I closed my eyes and traced one of the scars across my chest.

||Flashback||

 _A 'scientist' aproched a terrified cloth less little girl strapped to a table. He grinned and pulled out a sharp knife "Ok, lets see how hybrids react to pain" He laughed evily and put the tip to her chest._

 _The child's eyes widened in cold fear "N-N-No...p-please d-don't..." She fearfully pleaded, he just laughed and slowly started cutting a deep cut across her chest. She screamed in pain and tears fell from her eyes, blood started running down her chest and down her stomach._

 _He pulled back and watched wide eyed at the cut started to slowly heal and about a minute later it was completely healed, and all that was left was a long scar._

 _"Fascinating" He whispered in wonder, he grinned "Show me that again will you?"_

 _Over and over for days on end he did that, he just laughed when she was in pain and watched the poor broken girl scream._

||Flashback end||

I gasped as I was pulled out of my flashback and griped the wall for support. I grinded my teeth and put my hand on my face, I felt tears start forming in my eyes "Fuck..." I whispered.

I reached and grabbed to shampoo and sqeezed some in my hand, I reached up and scrubbed it into my hair then washed it out. Then I washed my body and turned off the shower, I stepped out and grabbed my blue towel. As I started drying myself I looked in the mirror.

I scowled at my refraction, there it was my evil refraction is fucking laughing at me again- Lidderly.

"Who are you laughing at" I growled, other me -who I call Nelle- tilted her head to the side and gave my a psycho grin **"Aw is master annoyed?"**

"Go fuck yourself" I snorted, Nelle just started laughing again **"So you want to fuck yourself?"** I felt heat rise on my face "S-shut up, your not me!" I shouted.

Her face suddenly become sad and for once not crazy **"You can deny it as much as you want but you can change who you are"** She said, I grabbed my head and started shaking it "Shut up shut up shut UP!" I screamed.

Nelle snapped her fingers and smiled **"Oh I know what will help you!"** Her smile became a insane face splitting grin **"Lets go kill someone"** She laughed crazily and started clawing at the mirror.

"NO!" I screamed and punched the mirror, it shattered and pieces cut deeply into my fist. I could still hear her laughter ringing in my head, I grabbed my head with my bleeding hand and groaned.

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some gouz and medical tap (That I 'borrowed' from the medical wing) and wrapped up my bleeding hand.

I gripped my head again when I heard her laughing again "I need my Mindsuppressor" I whimper and searching for it.

 **'Oh master...you can suppress your true self forever'** Nelle says mockingly as I pulled out my medicine "Shut up" I snapped back and grabbed a bottle of water and swallowed two of the pills. A few minutes later I sighed in relief when I felt my crazy half go into a 'drunken' state and my urges disaper.

I walked over to my exorcist outfit and I put it on, once I've done everything I needed to do I sat on my bed. I leaned against the wall and looked at my bedside clock, it was 4:05 that means I've got two hours to be bored out of my mind.

' **Maaaasttttteeerrrrr~ '** God no, my eye twitched. Well I would rather deal with a drugged up Nelle then one that's not, I sighed.

"What" I asked, in my mental eye I saw her grin lazily.

 **'Ya got nothing to do right?'** I rolled my eyes.

"Duh" I snorted.

 **'Well I know something we can do!'** She said happily,

I scowled "If it has something to do with hurting anyone in anyway then no."

She shook her head **'Nope!'**

I sighed "Fine what is it?"

She explained it to me.

I felt a face splitting grin stretch across my face "That's one of the best ideas you have ever had!"

 **(Two hours later)**

 _-Allen POV-_

I walked towards Ellen's room, apparently Komui has a surprise for Me and Ellen and he needs both of us there.

When I stopped in front of her door, I felt a staticy feeling coming from inside. Apparently no one else can feel it, huh. I nocked on the door, I sat there for a bit but she didn't answer.

I squinted my eyes worryingly "Ellen?" I called to her but she still didn't answer. Now I'm REALLY worried "Ellen, I'm coming in" I opened the door but what I saw was not what I expected, not one bit.

Everything was floating in the air even Ellen who had that noah grin again! There she was, lidderly swimming in the air! How is this even possible!

"E-ELLEN!" I screamed in shock, she looked at me with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR ROOM!"

She flopped upright and looked at my lazily "Altered reality" She answered simply with a smile.

I looked outside to door to see if anyone is around, nothing good. I looked back at Ellen who was now...walking up the wall "H-how did you do...this?" I asked, She shrugged "Don't know, I've always been able to do this" She said.

"Why did you do it?" She looked over at me still grinning "I was bored."

I walked up to her "Can you put everything back on the ground please?" She blinked "Why?"

I lifted my hand for her to take it "Komui wants us, he says he has a surprise for us" she put her hand in my and slowly everything went exactly as it was before as if nothing never happened. Her feet touched the ground and she looked into my eyes "Ok lets go" She smiled.

Her legs where trembling as she tryed to walk out but unfortunately here legs gave in, I grabbed her before she hit the ground "Ellen are you ok?!" I asked frantically, she groaned.

"Hungrryyyy" She whimpered, she rolled her eyes up at my face and started giggling madly "Hehe you look funnyyy" I sweatdropped, note to self; If she is hungry get her food as fast as I can.

I put her on my back and walked out of her room, I looked back inside. I cant let anyone -expressly the Noah's- know about her ability to alter reality. I can tell she's different, other then her appearance and innocence there's more to her then that, and I got a feeling I'm also connected to whatever it is.

I frowned, I'm not going to turn my back on her like my friends-(Other then Lenalee, Kanda, and Levi) did to me because I am the 14th Noah's host. I turned my head and I looked into Ellen's now foggy eyes.

"Bacooooon" She mumbled as she started nibbling on my hair, I chuckled and started walking to the cafeteria.

Ellen, I vow to protect you with my life.

 _-Ellen POV-_

I munched on a few sandwiches as me and Allen walked towards the science department. I become weak and hungry after I use my abilities so I have to eat after to keep my mind in check.

"Allen, why does four eyes want us? Is he going to try experimenting on me again?" I asked nervously, he shook his head "I don't know and Ellen even if he trys experimenting on you I wont let him" The last part he said darkly with a evil smile. I tilted my head to the side "ok" I said.

I stopped and looked around "Allen?" He looked back at me "Yes?"

"Where are we?" I asked, a confused look crossed his face as he looked around "Umm..." he scratched the back of his head "I don't know. I think we're lost...again" He laughed nervously, I facepalmed "God Damn it Allen, you and your fucked up sense of direction! And I thought I was bad!" I only known him for a little over a week and he has already gotten us lost over 40 times! I swished my tail back and fourth angerly.

"Sorry?" I said with a nervous grin.

We walked into the science department after about an hour and a half of being lost. As I walked in I ended up tripping on some papers, Allen stopped me from falling onto the floor.

"Thank you" I smiled at him and looked over at the sleeping Komui "And they thought I was lazy" I scowled. I walked over to him and poked him "Hey four eyes, Levi got Lenalee pregnant" I said.

"WHAAAATTTTT?!" He jumped on his desk "YOUR GOING TO DIE YOU RED HAIRED FAGGOT!"

I kicked him off the desk "Chill out you moron, he didn't get her pregnant!" I growled, he blinked stupidly up at me from the floor "Now why did you call us here four eyes?" I asked hotly.

He got up and pushed up his glasses "Yes of course, I've decided to do a...experiment" He told us happily. My eyes went wide with fright and I cowered behind Allen who was giving off a dark aura "Komui..." He said darkly.

"NO its not on Ellen, I swear!" He waved his hands in front of him, Allen calmed down and I peeked my head out from behind him.

He grabbed something from his desk, it looked like a piece of innocence "What are you doing with us then?" Allen asked him.

"I'm doing a blood relation test!" He announced happily and through the innocence at us. It landed between us and started glowing. Allen held me protectively as we started glowing, the light around us got sucked up into the innocence and it started flashing different colors then it stopped glowing.

We looked over at the wide eyed Komui as he picked it up. He stared at it for a few seconds then he grinned at us. He jumped on Allen and started crying tears of joy "Oh Allen I'm sooooo happy for you!" He cheered.

Allen looked down at Komui "Umm...what?" He asked.

"Ellen's your twin sister Allen!" He revealed with a grin, His eyes grew wide "She's my...what?"

 **Fuck I got another Evil plot-bunny that involves Soul Eater.**

 **That innocence that I came up with for the end, its used to find out how people are connected to each other.**

 **It works like this: The light that was around us was some of our DNA particles. When they got sucked up into the innocence and when the innocence started glowing it was scanning our DNA make up. The flashing colors was a code, the colors that it flashed in the story was** :

 **Pink- related**

 **Yellow- Siblings**

 **Two silver flashes: Twins**

 **Get it?**

 **For this story I'm trying to make Allen the overprotective big brother type, so when anyone threatens Ellen/Me it tends to bring out his 'black side'.**

 **You probably wondering who 'Nelle' is are ya? She repisends my little..um...crazy side in reality. But in this story, lets just say that she is who I REALLY am, my true personality that I'm trying to suppress. This will cause some... problems later.**

 **The Mindsuppressor is a medicine that I came up with for this fanfiction.**

 **Mindsuppressor's purpose: Its a medicine that's used to suppress a dangerous and/or insane persons true personality, rearrange and alter's the original one into a new one, Often creating split personality's**.

 **How the personality altering works: For example- we have a personality that's kind, solf spoken, and motherly but is crazy, sadistic, and angered easily. The pill does is take the negative parts-(Crazy, sadistic, angered easily) away and rearranges the good parts to create a new personality. But there's some after affects.**

 **After affects for Ellen/Me: For me, the pill made me become a paranoid coward. It also caused my original personality to still be around but as a split personality.**

 **Yes there will be parings but I'm going to keep with who a secret! ;)**

 **-AllenX? AuthoressX?-**

 **I'm having trouble with the Rating for this story, Should it be rated T or M? -Its going to slowly become a Dark!Fic**.

 **What do you think the gender of this fanfiction is? Can someone help me?**

 **So PLEASE tell me if you like it! It warms my young heart to find out if you do like it**!


	5. -Extra!- Allen and Ellen Walker

**Chapter 3 -Extra!**

 _Allen and Ellen Walker; My new reason to fight._

 _-Allen POV-_

"E-Ellen's my...sister?" I stared at Komui in complete and oder shock, the broken girl that I found washed up on shore is my...sister? Not only that but my TWIN sister?! I slowly turned my head behind me, Ellen was wide eyed well gripping my shoulder like its her only leverage on the world around her. I can sort out my thoughts later because right now my 'twin sister' looks like she's about to pass out from shock.

"Ellen?" I said quietly, she at me "A-Allen...your my...b-brother?" I can feel tears in my eyes when she said that. I picked up Ellen and held her close to my chest, I looked over at Komui "Thank you...we will be going now" I fake smiled and ran out the door as fast as I can.

 **[Hallway]**

 _-Lenalee POV-_

I happily walked down the hallway with a cup of coffee for my Nii-san. As I neared my destination I heard running coming my way.

I saw Allen run past me, he was holding Ellen close to his chest like she was the most important thing in the world.

I blinked and looked in the direction he ran off to "Allen?"

 **[Allen's room]**

 _-Allen POV-_

I through the door to my room open and dashed in, I shut the door behind me.

I walked over to my bed and set the still shocked Ellen down on it. I sat down next to her and leaned my head back against the wall. Sense Mana died I've had no true family, I had the Black order yes but it wasn't the same. But now...I have a family again. I felt tears start falling from my eyes.

"Allen?" I opened my eyes that I didn't know I closed. Ellen was in front of me with dryed tears along her face, she crawled closer and wiped my tears "Please don't cry" She pleaded "I don't like it when people cry, it hurts me to see someone I care about cry."

I cub her scarred cheek with my hand "Oh Ellen..." I smiled, she crawled into my lap and lays against my chest and starts...purring? I chuckled and ran a hand through her now almost completely white hair.

"Allen?" She all of a sudden said, I looked down at her "Yes?" She starts fidgeting "Um...now that we are revealed to be siblings...can I call you...brother?" She asked nervously.

I blinked in surprise "Well of course Ellen, you didn't need to ask" I smiled, she looked at me and grinned "Brother~!" She curled closer up to my body, I rubbed her back.

"Walker" I mumbled, she looked up at me clearly confused "What?" She asked.

"Ellen Walker" I smiled, her eyes widened "B-but I have no right to have that last name! That's yours and your fathers! I never even known Mana!"

"I think Mana would be happy that I gave that name to my sister" I put my hand on the side of her head and looked out the window, I layed down and looked up at the ceiling. Ellen layed by my side and curled up to my body, Her tail wrapped around my leg "Thank you...brother...for everything" She whispered. I turned onto my side and wrapped my arms around her protectively, she layed her head in the crook of my neck and yawned.

I don't care about her appearance or what she may have done wrong. She is my sister, My new reason to fight. She is my everything and I will never lose her again.

The newly named Ellen Walker fell asleep close to what is now her world.


	6. Ellen's first mission

**The Journal Of Ellen**

 _You all know the story of 35 years ago, the story of Neah Walker, in order to become the new head of the Noah Family, attempted to stop the Family and the Millennium Earl's plan to wipe out humanity. He succeeded in killing all the Noah's but before he could kill the last two, the Earl killed him._

 _But what if there was more to the story? What if there was more to this 'Holy war'? Maybe if I wasn't stupid on this mission the things that happened next may have never happened...things may have been different._

 _Like they say, some secrets are best left forgotten..._

 **Chapter 4**

 _Ellen's first mission_

 _I can slowly feel myself falling into madness, the darkness holding me and consuming me. I scream and my body starts to tremble, of in the distance I think I can hear someone calling out to me._

 _Please I'm begging you, help me!_

 _ **"Lets playyy~!"**_

 **[Months earlier]**

 **-Ellen POV-**

I followed my twin brother Allen to Komui's office "Allen~ why does Four eyes want you?" I asked, he turned his head.

"Don't know" He smiled.

We soon arrived, I looked over at the sleeping Komui "Lazy ass" I scowled and walked up to him "Hey Four eyes, Lavi is making Lenalee _'unpure'_ " I said, he jumped up and somehow got a drill.

"LAVVVIIIIIII!" He screamed in rage.

I kicked him to the floor and dug my bare clawed foot into his head "Your a fucking moron" I growled at him, I removed my foot and walked back over to Allen.

 **-Few minutes later-**

After Komui woke up from his _'Cat nap'_ Me and Allen sat on the couch well Komui sat at his desk, shortly after Kanda walked in.

He stares at me "Tch" He turns his head away, I could of sworn I saw him blush. Kanda? Blush? I shake my head. Not possible, this is Kanda, the cold hearted samurai with a stick up his ass. Its more likely a trick of the light.

"I called you -Allen and Kanda- together today for a mission" I perked at the word _'mission'_.

"What is it?" Allen asked, I lend forward.

"There's been sightings of what has been described as red lights in the sky at night and people disappearing" He began.

My eyes go wide "Aliens" I whispered, Komui and Kanda gave me a weird look well Allen tryed to stop himself from laughing. Komui shook his head "These reports have come from a village in France called Birchfall" He continued and looked at my twin.

"I want you and Kanda to go to Birchfall and investigate whats going on, find out if Akuma or innocence has something to do with it. You will leave in-" "Wait!" I intrupted him, he looks over at me "Yes Ellen?"

"I want to go" I said well standing up.

"Ellen, you cant even activate your innocence yet" Komui told me, I put my hands on my hips and start swishing my tail back and forth "So? I want to go!" I growled.

He pinched the bridge of his nose "I will leave that up to your brother" He sighed, I looked pleadingly at Allen "Please Allen?" I asked with puppy eyes.

He was quiet for a few minutes then nodded "Sure" He said with a smile "Only if you stay close to me." I grinned and started jumping up and down "I will" I said happily, I tackle hugged him "Thanks Allen!"

Komui cleared his throat "Like I was saying earlier -You will leave in a few hours so go get ready, this mission is going to be long so make sure to pack the stuff you need" He said.

I grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him out of the room "Lets go get ready Allen~!"

 **-Kanda POV-**

I watched Ellen leave out of the corner of my eye.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Komui said suddenly, I turned my head and looked him in the eyes "I never thought I'd see the day!" He grinned.

I felt heat rise on my face and I started grinding my teeth "Shut the fuck up" I growled well turning, I walked out of the room.

 **-Allen POV-**

I let Ellen drag me to where ever she wants to go.

Soon we stopped in front of her bedroom door, she turned and looked at me "Um Allen?" She shifted her feet nervously "Can you help me get packed?" She asked.

"Of course Ellen" I smiled, one thing I learned about Ellen is that she has little to no confidence to do things herself. So she tends to rely on others to do things for her but mainly me, not that I don't mind though.

She grinned "Thanks Al" Turning she opened her bedroom door and walked in with me coming in close behind.

I grabbed to the suitcase she keeps by the window, put it on her bed and opened it "Ok lets see..." I heard Ellen mumbling "I think I need Clothes? Hm..." Ellen walked up to me "Allen do I need Clothes?"

I nodded

"What do I grab? What kind of clothes? What stuff do I need? Um..." She looked at the suitcase and squinted her eyes "...how do I put the stuff in?"

I sweatdroped, this is going to be a loonnngggg few hours...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me, Ellen, Kanda, and two finders named Tavin and Alexander bordered the train that's going to take us to France.

I looked at Ellen who was sitting next to me _(more like sticking her head out the window)_ , I can't seem to get what happened earlier out of my head...

 **[Flashback]**

 _Allen watched as his twin tryed to figure out how to put the last of her clothes in her suitcase 'correctly'. He looked over at her desk to see a small weird white bottle._

 _"Hm?" He walked up to it and picked it up, there was big black words on it that said -Mindsuppressor-._

 _'_ _Mindsuppressor? Whats a Mindsuppressor?' Turning it he saw the directions, it said -Take 1 pill a day, take 2 if its a emergency-._

 _"Allen?" He turned around to see Ellen looking at him._

 _"Hey Ellen whats this?" He asked well looking closer at the medicine bottle. Ellen started panicking, she quickly snatched the bottle out of his hands and put it in her suitcase._

 _"N-Nothing" She said and shut the suitcase "L-Lets go ok?" She smiled nervously._

 **[End Flashback]**

I shook my head. its probably nothing, if she wanted me to know then she would have told me already. But...

I looked over at Ellen who was yelling something about a _'Interdimensional Traveler'_ at a bird well sticking her head out the window. She stuck her head farther out and started snapping at it like a dog!

"Ellen that bird is NOT food!"

 **Things are going to start getting serious in 1-3 chapters! *Grins***


	7. AN Please read

**Sorry but Curse Of Time is on Haitus, I need to take a break from it to figure out how to get the story where I want it to go, ok? Dont worry its not abandoned so please Dont hunt me down with pitchforks!**


End file.
